That Day I Died
by OmegaSama
Summary: Marron can't sleep and makes his way to the Haz Knight capitain and gets to know some of the past.


That Day I Died  
  
By BlueRaven  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own Sorcerer (Bakaretsu) Hunters I only own the 10 Mangas I have standing in my shelf.  
  
Well this is a follow-up on "Cold Hand"... Milphey X Original character and some hints of MxM too. Angst and some death too... as always. Well I'm always writing these kind of fics, eh?  
  
WARNING: Shounen-ai content. Boy/boy.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Marron walked sleepily down the hallway. He had had a nightmare, again, and he couldn't sleep even though he was tired. That day... ever after that day he had had nightmares and he only felt safe when Milphey was near. So that was why he was walking down this hallway, he was going to Milphey's room.  
  
He shakily pulled his yukata closer to his body, he was cold. Why was it that it always was so cold in the Stella Complex?  
  
Marron soon reached the door he was seeking, the door that led to Milphey's quarters. Tentatively Marron knocked on the door, he heard the rustle of cloth form inside and the sound of footsteps coming towards the door. The door was opened slightly and the cross-dressing knight peeked out from behind it.  
  
"Yes? Oh, Marron... what brings you here? Another nightmare? Come on in, little one." The knight said and smiled softly at the young mage.  
  
"Thank you Milphey-sama."  
  
"Oh it's nothing, really. I just want you to be happy that's all, now come in." The knight replied and moved out of the way and permitted entrance to his private chambers.  
  
It didn't matter how many times Marron came here he was just as amazed as the first time, Milphey's rooms was just as fascinating every time. There were strict walls and everything was perfectly outlined, the shelves with it's neat rows of books lined in alphabetic order and the dark blood-red curtains hanging by every window, even the paintings was wonderfully perfect in oriental styled landscapes. Milphey's quarters was simply too different from the knight himself.  
  
They went through the living area and into the bedroom where Milphey had left the futon on the floor from the last time Marron had come running because of nightmares. "I figured that you'd come again so I left it laying there..." the knight trailed off as he watched the mage stare in-front of him with a distant look in his eyes.  
  
"Mille..?" Marron said absently, his voice as distant as his eyes, "Have you ever loved? Have you ever been in love?" Marron turned his magnificent golden eyes to the stunned Haz Knight captain.  
  
Milphey was truly shocked. Marron wondered if he'd ever been in love! Marron? "Uhn, I don't understand, Marron-chan, why do you ask such a question?" he asked and placed his hand on the young mage's shoulder. It was very unusual for the younger Glace to ask personal questions. "Are you truly all right, Marron-chan?" Milphey's golden eyes shone with concern, no one really knew how the mage had taken the fact that he'd been raped, the days after the event he was acting as if nothing had happen except for the occasional nightmare which made him seek the shelter and comfort he needed with the Haz Knight.  
  
"I don't know how I feel, Milphey-sama... I don't know what's wrong with me... Why can't I forget?" Marron answer and take Milphey's hand (the one resting on his shoulder) in his and press it to his chest.  
  
Shocked out of his wits, Milphey only stare at his hand in Marron's which is pressed against Marron's warm, perfect, chest. "M-Marron I... Don't do that..." Milphey stammers and snatch his hand away from Marron and turn away from the younger man. He walk over to the door and beckons for Marron to follow. They venture back into the living area, there Milphey motioned for Marron to sit in one of the chairs standing in front of a huge fireplace in the European-style. He sat and so did the knight.  
  
Milphey was quiet a long time before he started speaking softly;  
  
"Yes." He said and paused to look at Marron. "I have been in love. Truly in love. His name was Talesin, he was a Sorcerer." Milphey pause again and sigh deeply before continuing. "I was given a mission by Mother and was sent to a remote part of Spoolner to take care of a amazingly powerful sorcerer who had uncovered an ancient forbidden magic. I left believing it to become an easy mission. How wrong I was..."  
  
*****  
  
The final rays of the dying sun sneaked its way trough the thick greenery of the forest. The newly appointed Captain of the Haz Knights walked lazily through the high brush on the forest floor. He was bored, walking had its downsides and having nothing to do was one of them another was that it was such a pain!  
  
Soon the last rays disappeared and it became dark. "Oh, Joy! Now I have to sleep outside..." the irritated cross-dressing knight muttered and looked around for a good place to make camp. He soon found one and settled down. He casually spread his blanket on the ground and sat down on it, he then gathered some sticks and scrub from around and lit a small fire with one of his many magical feathers.  
  
After eating a small bit of food, Milphey was just about to settle for sleep when he heard the distinct rumbling of thunder and soon rain fell heavily on the forest and the knight. Milphey stood and gathered his things quickly then ran through the forest without really knowing where he were going.  
  
Milphey had ran for what felt like an eternity and he were tired, wet and cold. Suddenly he stumbled out on a clear path that could be nothing but a road, his sharp eyes could make out tracks in the mud which most headed west, he guessed that a town or a village must be located that way. He stood there a long time catching his breath and thinking, "I wonder how far it can be?" when a sudden dizziness seized his brain and he swaggered where he stood and fell, but before he fell unconscious Milphey heard the clattering of hooves coming his way and then it went black.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Tea... he could smell tea. Milphey slowly opened his eyes and was met by a unfamiliar room, where was he? Slowly and carefully he sat up in the huge bed and was met by an intense nauseating feeling, so intense he had to throw up.  
  
"Oh god." He said and leaned over the edge of the bed and threw up. Exhausted and more ill then he had ever felt before the knight stayed put in his current position, breathing heavily. "I'm not well..." he muttered and closed his eyes. "Not at all..."  
  
"Hm, I guess that couldn't be helped..." a man's voice said suddenly and Milphey could hear footsteps come his way. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked up at the man who stood beside him.  
  
The man was tall and handsome, his clothes simple and practical. He had beautiful tan-coloured skin and pure white hair, he was wearing a bandanna in green to keep his hair out of his face and his eyes was amazingly violet. 'Just like Mother...' Milphey thought and tried to sit himself up again.  
  
"Easy there, lovely. You don't want anything to happen again so take it easy." The man said and helped Milphey to sit without another accident.  
  
"How did I get here?" the knight asked and looked around the room with big eyes. It was a big room with heavy red curtains by the window and hand painted wallpaper, every furniture was of an antique baroque style. This was definitely not the house of a parsoner.  
  
"I was riding home from a... well, appointment, and you stood there on the road looking to all the world as a otherworldly lovely woman and then you fainted. I brought you home with me and cared for you. You had a bad fever, and for awhile I weren't even sure you would make it. You made it through though, that I see..." The handsome man look away in embarrassment and continues more softly, "I was so shocked when I undressed you... and saw that you where a... a man." At that statement Milphey chuckled and held his hand before his mouth (you know, like they draw manga girls do ALL the time ^_^) much to the man's amusement.  
  
"Ah, yes..." Milphey said and smiled to the man, "I am a man though as you may know... I just like dressing like a girl, that's all. My name's Milphey- Yu also called Mille Feuille, I'm a Ha... Wanderer..." Milphey shifted his gaze towards the window and saw that it was still raining and he didn't feel well either.  
  
"Milphey... what a beautiful name. My name is Talesin Flora, I'm a simple trader here in Raanuu Forest." Milphey nodded and looked at the beautiful man sitting on the bed beside him.  
  
"Thank you, Talesin-sama." Milphey said softly and sank down in the bed again. He was tired again, and as soon as he had sunk down into the bed he fell heavily asleep.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
A while later...  
  
Milphey was better, he was up and walking around and the fever was almost gone. One more day and he would be able to finish him mission, after all he had come to the right place. Raanuu Forest was the location Mother had said the evil Sorcerer was said to be. When he was finished with the mission he could always get to know Talesin a little better. The thought of the handsome man brought a silly smile to the powerful knight's face. He had started liking the man more and more these past days and now he could feel his face heat even if he just spoke his name. "I'm really becoming a girl..." he thought and chuckled softly.  
  
He stood by the window and looked out to the street below, there were parsoners rushing along with their daily lives. And there came Talesin. The handsome man looked up to the window and locked eyes with the knight and smiled softly then he waved. Milphey smiled back and felt his face heat. He couldn't be in love, could he? Sure Talesin was a good looking man and he was very kind to him, but... love? That was such a strong feeling.  
  
Sighing, he noted that Talesin still stood on the street below and watched him, he looked as though he had been frozen on the spot. Slowly Milphey opened the window and called down to the trader;  
  
"Is there something wrong, Talesin-sama?" he couldn't help that his voice shook with worry. He was truly worried.  
  
"Hai, Mille-kun, there is something wrong..." Talesin's expression turned serious and Milphey could feel a lump of dread creep up his spine.  
  
"W-what's wrong?" he managed to press forth and stare at the man.  
  
"That you can't be my wife, Mille-chan! That's what's wrong!" with that Talesin reached inside his cloak pocket and pulled out a small object.  
  
It was a Ring.  
  
"Milphey-Yu, will you be my life-partner?" He called and held out the ring towards the stunned Haz Knight.  
  
Milphey was truly in shock. Had he heard right? Had that beautiful kind man just asked him to share his life with him? He had... He'd asked him!  
  
"I... I will, Talesin Flora! I will!"  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Later that night they sat in the bed together. Talesin looked at the blushing knight with a unintended hunger in his violet eyes, to Milphey this was the most amazing thing he had ever done or ever would do. This man, meant the world to him now and he meant likewise to Talesin.  
  
"I love you." Milphey whispered softly and leaned closer to Talesin and kissed him.  
  
"I love you too... my Haz Knight." Milphey freeze when he hear Talesin utter that. How..?  
  
"How did you know?" Milphey whisper and skim away from Talesin's hands.  
  
"A Sorcerer must know who their enemies are... but I can't hate you or hurt you, beloved Mille. You're a Haz Knight, yes. And I am the Sorcerer Big Mama sent you to kill, can you hurt me?"  
  
"I... I loved you... How could you!?"  
  
*****  
  
Milphey fall silent. The knight stare into the fire with a solemn expression on his feminine face.  
  
"What did you do?" Marron ask and look at the, to him, very sad looking man. He has heard the story in short detail that he could figure out. He didn't really know for how long Milphey had stayed with that Sorcerer to make him fall in love... But it must have been quite awhile.  
  
Marron's attention are snapped back by a heavy sad sigh from the Haz Knight.  
  
"I killed him. I became furious at him... I loved him so much but he betrayed me and I could never betray Mother for anything or anyone." The knight fall silent again and rest his hand over his eyes.  
  
"Um, Milphey... how long did you stay with him..? I didn't really understand that." Marron watch the knight stand and cross his arms, looking like a man! The young Mage can't do anything but stare at that sight. Milphey look so handsome when he's serious! He think to himself and feel his cheeks burn.  
  
"I stayed for over seven weeks." Milphey turn around and look at the mage with a smile on his sad face. "I never had him. Believe that, ME, not having sex with the guy and still love him... adore him." A silent defiant tear rolled down Milphey's cheek, with that the mage stand and walk over to the knight and use the hem of his yukata to dry away that tear.  
  
"I'm sorry." Marron whisper and take a step back from the knight again.  
  
"Don't be. It's such a long time ago, anyway. It's just that I got hurt by your question, Marron-chan. Of course I have loved and I love still." The Knight say and move closer to the young mage again. Reaching out a hand, he tenderly touch Marron's face.  
  
"Do you understand what I say, Lovely?" Marron look at his friend and hero, he understand what the knight mean, but... what about Gateau? Milphey's hand follow his face down and over his neck and to his shoulder. His curious hand finds its way under the loose sitting yukata and continue down Marron's sensitive skin.  
  
Marron gasp by the tinkling feeling over his body, it feels good but... Suddenly Milphey's hands turn into a quite different pair and his eyes turn pale-blue. Marron stare as he see his friend turn into his nightmare.  
  
"N-NO, Oh God, GET AWAY FROM ME!!" He cry and backs away and stumble over a small footstool and fall hard to the floor. He hurt his arm as he try to break the fall and as soon as he's on the floor he curl up into a ball and start sobbing uncontrollably, mumbling, "No... no.. oh god no..." over and over again.  
  
A bit shocked by Marron's reaction Milphey move gingerly closer to the young mage and embrace him whispering soothing words just like when the boy was raped. "It's alright, Marron-chan. Forgive me... I'm so sorry, this is my fault. Let's go to bed, ne Marron-chan." The knight pick the sobbing mage up in his arms and walk into the bedroom. Once there Milphey lay Marron in the bed and put a blanket over him then he himself walk over to the futon and lay down. He listen to Marron's silent sobbing die down and the boy fall asleep.  
  
Milphey snuggle up to the thin pillow and look at the wall with a thought in his head.  
  
'So this is how it will be then? Marron will have a long healing process ahead of him, but I'll help him and so will the others too. Oh holy Mother, I will help him. Even if he hide it I will help him, The old me died that day I killed my Talesin but I live for others now, and Marron is one of them... I love you...' and the knight fall asleep.  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
Well was it a good story?? I like it but... well I'm not such a great writer, anyway enjoy and write reviews. I need reviews. Oki!  
  
P.S I'll be doing a follow up on this. And that's a promise! ^_^ 


End file.
